The mission of the DartCF Translational Research Core (TRC) is to support the CF-associated translational research performed by basic science investigators and physician-scientists by facilitating access to and analysis of clinical specimens from patients with cystic fibrosis. The TRC provides assistance with all aspects of research with human subjects including study design and approval, implementation, and analysis. In addition, by acting as a central clearinghouse, the TRC works to coordinate our portfolio of clinically based studies to minimize the burden on our patient population and maximize scientific impact. Samples collected include bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL) fluid, sputum, serum, urine, stool, purified immune cells, bacterial and fungal clinical isolates, extracted RNA, DNA and protein from patient samples as well as patient data. The TRC is able to collect patient samples as part of both longitudinal and cross-sectional studies; longitudinal studies in which samples are paired with patient health measures are particularly important for the analysis of the effects of the gastrointestinal microbiota on outcomes. The TRC has developed a collection of banked samples for rapid hypothesis testing and this resource can be particularly useful for obtaining preliminary data for new studies. The TRC is available to all CF researchers at Dartmouth and partner institutions, and is central to the success of our Pilot Projects and other ongoing studies directed by members of the CF research community. The TRC has four specific aims which are to provide: (1) Support for design of research studies involving samples from human subjects with CF, including Committee for the Protection of Human Subjects (CPHS) approval, study design; (2) Centralized and comprehensive collection of specimens from CF patients and comparator populations including healthy control subjects by providing research coordinator support to obtain informed consent, interface with patients and families, assist in obtaining and transporting clinical specimens, and compiling approved patient data for research projects; (3) Create and maintain a centralized and comprehensive collection of specimens from CF patients and non-CF control subjects for future research studies; and (4) Efficient processing and analysis of clinical specimens, methods optimization for sample preparation, and the development of new translational research assays as required by DartCF members.